Meaning
by Akely
Summary: Everybody knew Kagura is a Yato, but what does it really mean? Sometimes, life just can't go easy on you and fighting your inner monster is the hardest. However, she will not lose, or else everything would lose their meaning, drown in the Yato blood's insanity. Pairing: Okita x Kagura mainly, with Kamui x Kagura too !
1. Prologue - First step into the darkness

**Author's note:** Hello there, I'm Akely, the author! I'm glad that my story interested you, my dear readers. This fanfic will have romance (OKIKAGUU, bit of Kagu x Kamui too), angst and some humor, because...Well, Gintama is not gintama without humor, right ? Sorry for the grammar errors, as english is not my maternal language. Please review, I'm okay with any critics that can help me to improve! So now, good reading :)

* * *

 **Meaning**

 _Prologue:_ First step into the darkness

A wrecked up man entered the room, bloody with a severely injured arm. Not that it worry the red-haired, yato he didn't give a fuck of what happened to Abuto. However, the opponent was maybe worth of his time. Not anyone can harm a veteran Yato, even if he is getting old and not from a pure blood breed like himself. He's got so many free times and besides eating, he could only be fighting.

"— My, my, who done this to you Abuto? Smirked the youngster.

— You never said that little missy was so dangerous, eh."

At first, Kamui didn't understand. Who ? Who is "little missy" ? Well, he knew that blond woman, she sure was strong...For a puny earthling. Not possible, she couldn't have defeated his almost like babysitter. Remarking the questioned look of his superior, the tall man sighed. Why was he so stupid, that commander of his?

"— Your little sister. A bit awakened." Abuto almost died from laughing as the antenna of Kamui twitched insanely. "It's a waste, though, his friend stopped her from getting the _first blood_."

 _First blood_. Now, the psychopath was getting interested for this unique subject. He totally forgot this matter, of course with baldy and samurai, Kagura was still sleeping, there was not a chance that she got the opportunity to be unlocked. In order to be fully a Yato, one needs to kill; of course, not some weaklings, but a person or a monster equalling her power. In her case, she naturally needed to bring death to another Yato. A large smile stretched on his lips, how could he be so stupid? Her actual power must only represent a tier or a quarter of the true destructiveness! Now, it was clear, this "attentive brother" will unleash the beast hiding in her, with -or without- her will.

"— It seems like we have some mission to do on Earth, right? Take a Yato with us."

"— Yes yes," The man sighed. "Let me rest a bit and here we go."

* * *

While the Harusame's Seventh Admiral was preparing his plan, the future victim Kagura was in her closet. Since the Yoshiwara event, she felt her blood boiling, calling her. Hell, she can recall perfectly the sound of bones breaking, the metallic smell, the deep red she spilled, the pleasure of hurting. They tainted her memory so much like she was reviving the battle indefinitely, it was new to her. Unlike the other Yatos, her childhood was basically only helping and nursing her ill mother. She never tasted this desire, the _blood thirst_. Papi did explain a bit about it, the first reason of the Yato tribe being the best warriors, the cause of her race belonging to the battlefield.

"Kagura, killing is like a drug to us. After you've taken the first step, you can't turn around anymore. This is why I became an alien hunter, at least, this sickness of our can be changed to help the others."

She shivered in fear. Luckily, Megane stopped her so the effect won't last long normally, however, it does mean something very important. Even she wasn't spared, living peacefully did not a damn thing to her nature. Red, pain, crack. Red, pain, crack.

"No.

I don't want to.

Stop !

Please, don't let me become a monster, Gin-chan, Shinpachi! Save me..."

Suddenly she broke the closet's door by crashing it, both of her hands on her head. Now on the floor, tears rolling, eyes closed, she seemed to whisper something. In the room was the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi, approaching Kagura, not coping with the situation at all.

"— KAGURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY ?"

She did not answer, still holding her head. A certain sandy-haired man poked her playfully on the forehead,

"— Oï, don't do the drama queen, China, it's no fun. "

She still not answered, slowly get up, bang covering her mad eyes. The pure blood is thicker, stronger, and of course, more eager. Especially in her case, where she deprived herself, sustaining the hunger. Abuto was still living, yet it was enough to wake her up partially. Shinpachi recognised this face among everyone since he was the only witness to her _massacre_ with Abuto. Quickly, he pushed himself and Okita, who was close too. Nevertheless, the girl easily reached the two, throwing them to the wall, also breaking it. Finally, she showed her face, with a large grin and decreased pupils. Before anyone reacted, she swiftly jumped above them, picking her purple umbrella. Gintoki and Hijikata tried to immobilize her; only to take a powerful blow in the stomach, making them spit an incarnate liquid. She stared at it. Letting a scream and releasing the weapon, before smashing the windows, picking and then planting a shard on her right hand. Out of breath and the sudden wound stinging her, Kagura finally returned.

"— Kagura-chan...?

— Shinpachi ! Gin-chan, sorry... I've done it again, I can't control it!

— Controlling what? The silver sword master asked, still panting.

— The Yato blood, Gin-chan, it's not dormant anymore...Hey, you tax-robbers, please...please jail me for the moment. I can't go on rampage anywhere !"

The desperate sapphires stones only proved the honest angst haunting her. Not really motivated, he cuffed her, telling her that the Shinsengumi have a safe and isolated room. Gintoki, being the father figure, rejected fiercely the idea. The prince of sadist, surprisingly, denied it too. Kagura wasn't a monster nor a criminal, not to his eyes. Seeing her in this state, without being able to do anything was killing him.

"— Hey, you did not apologise to me, stupid. The wall hurt ya know? And if we take you to the HQ, all of our budgets will go to your food! Because Hijibaka is too much of an idiot, I suggest another choice. You see, I have powerful sleeping pills, and as long as you sleep, you won't destroy anything right?

— OI WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME HIJIBAKA SOUGO! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE SLEEPING PILLS?

— It could work, said Shinpachi who just woke up from the previous shock, that way Kagura-chan is not treated badly!

— China must live with us. That way I oversee the doses."

Although Gintoki was reluctant, he had to accept it, for the best of her daughter. Furthermore, he got a bad feeling, somehow. Her precious girl might be safer in the Shinsengumi HQ, if she had any pursuers, they would come by the Yorozuya first. Indeed, he'll get rid of them while she'll tranquilly be dreaming.

* * *

It was the first time she penetrated the sadist's room, which was way more normal than she imagined. Clean, simple, and one way or another, it felt safe. His scent was scattered here- what was she saying ? No. She certainly did not ponder it. Not. At. All. Talking about the wolf, his rival took two white pills from a drawer. Ordinary she'd never accept to eat something he gave her, today was an exception to the rules. Swallowing them with the water he offered, her eyes began to feel so heavy. Before falling asleep, she smiled to the young man.

"— Bastard, it tastes like tabasco sauce..Thank, sadist aru-"

The first division captain gently caught her, laying her down on his futon. Next, he covered her with his blanket and stroked her vermillion hair.

"— I promise I'll protect you, China, I promise that no one's gonna harm you."


	2. Chapter 1 - In my soul lay a mirror

**Author's note:** Hello! Here is my first chapter - I already have 3 reviews, it really makes me feel happy and motivated so please continue this way! Good reading :D

Guest: Thank you :D

lu89: Yes, Okikagu is the beeeest! Thank you for taking your time to review3

iloveokikagu: Don't be afraid, I hate sad ending too so it won't end badly. And yes, Kamui x Kagura is minor or one-sided you could say (because we all know that Kagura's heart is Sougo's property lol). See you soon o/

* * *

 **Meaning**

Chapter 1: In my soul lay a mirror

Everything was drowned by a clear water reflecting the shy light of the opaline moon, reaching her thighs. Although she didn't know why her skin sensed no coldness at all. It was somehow appeasing since the place was calm, soundless. Not a single battle related noise, how pleasant: she was finally freed from this nightmare, freed from the anxiety of becoming a monster. Kagura moved a little, looking around, where was she anyway? Maybe it was a dream, then why couldn't she see any Sukonbu? She just sighed as a large wooded door just spawned in front of her, not wanting to debate mentally, the girl just opened it and entered.

The sky was grey and crying, Kagura just needed to look around in order to know the area: her home, in other word, the Yato's planet. Confused, our heroine studied what was happening ahead: a vermillion haired little girl cheerfully holding the hand of a red haired boy. Immediately, she followed them with her heart aching: they were a lively family before. _Bakamui didn't have the right to destroy it_. The teenager shook her head- it was already too late, nothing can be modified now- she just had to live with this fact: her family do no exist anymore. However, the Yorozuya was her new "tree" like her papi said, Gin-chan her surrogate father, Shinpachi her (useless megane ) brother, and plenty of other people like anego, sa- no she didn't think of sadist at allll. Still, the emotion of craving itched her, watching the two siblings smiling.

"My dearest place- no, it's just an illusion, Kagura. _Don't be fooled. It died since a long time, and it won't ever come back_."

* * *

Gintoki was certainly no prepared to see _him,_ sure he was waiting for enemy coming, just no this kind though. The man had an idiotic smile one his face, his aura showed the contrary: he sure didn't come just to play, Gin knew it. The silver man took out his wooden sword from nowhere. _It's a father job to protect his daughter._

"— So Samurai-san...Where is my sister ?" Threatened the guy with his antenna twitching again, like a living monster or a seaweed, after some time, he remarked the hole on the wall. "My, seems like Imouto-chan will have _it_ today for sure."

"— What are you planning bastard ?"

Instead of answering, the intruder just smirked before launching himself at the man, a minor fight won't hurt, right ? He grinned even more as Gintoki warded himself with his bokuto, Kamui backed a little, only to throw a fast punch with the exclusive power a Yato possessed, making his opponent cough. It injured him even more than Kagura's, but it was still less than what he lived in war. He wasn't called the "White Yaskha" for nothing. So they duelled. In the street, since Yorozuya was pretty much wiped out by their brawl. Gintoki was sweating, he didn't get some advantage yet. Suddenly, the antenna of his nemesis began to point a direction, making the samurai wondering if it was not a real GPS or something like that.

"— I lost too many time here, got' to found my sister first, Samurai-san...

— Oï, I won't let you touch her, not even a hair strands, siscon"

At this time, Sougo was still beside his sleeping rival, he decided to keep a eye on her. Maybe because he simply didn't want to be separated of her too- but hey, he was THE super sadistic prince, he just couldn't confess it. His hands were stroking softly the young girl's hair, he could show some affectionate action. Just not directly, but since she was probably dreaming of something, it was okay. It was okay too as long as no one could see it. Well, he liked to troll the girl too, he just comprehend the situation: it was not really the time for that. His China was, amazingly, depressed. It was the first time he saw her so desperate. Oh how annoying it was, as he couldn't really help her: knowledge about Yato was foreign to him. Tears were escaping of Kagura's closed eyes, he wiped them with a small smile.

"— You're such a crybaby, China..."

* * *

His door exploded. Yeah, someone kicked the poor opening so hard that it broke into many pieces. The policeman turned around, his katana unsheathed and his ruby eyes glinting. Bastard brother was here, and no doubt to wound his little sister.

Another exit rose just under her own eyes, this time it leaded her back in the water area. There was now a mirror though, the young girl came closer to it, inspecting. Then, she saw her reflection, which wad normal, but with a blood dirtied version of her Yoshiwara's outfit. Was it the monster deep inside? To her surprise, the thing smiled, creepily.

"— Release your Yato blood," said her other self.

"— If you're me, you know I won't, and the reasons. I'm not some killer machine like _them_."

An insane laugh could be heard.

"— Stop joking, you are. Like every Yatos, don't bother to deny it because if you aren't then I won't be here, talking to you. Come on you've already started it! Besides, it's quite pressing since I sensed our brother here.

— What-

— Can't chit-chat, just be a good girl."

In one instant, Kagura found herself confined in the mirror, her Yato self was standing outside, waving good bye at her as she walked away in the pool of water that became blood. Kagura's vision slowly blurred, hoping that her body won't wake up. After all, she ate power sleeping pills, even if the beast was unleashed, it couldn't do anything! At least, it was what she wished: "please tabasco medicine, don't let me awaken".

* * *

Sougo was panting, his blood evading from his stomach, lips and right arm. Gintoki and Hijitaka fainted, they did most of the offensive part and sacrified themselves since he and Megane were busy defending China. He was alone now because Shinpachi also passed out, Kamui had Abuto and some other Harusame's members with him. It sucked for him seriously, if it continued, Kamui would be able to put his hands on Kagura. All the attention of the people in the room focused on the body of the girl getting up. It was impossible with this dose she should sleep for another four hours, thought Sougo, or her Yato's internal system lessened the effect greatly ?

Kagura cracked her knuckles, her face showed no mercy anymore yet it was not the mad look she wore at Yoshiwara and Yorozuya. She looked a bit more conscious of her acts, which was strange. The yato girl took out the remaining glass shards from her hands without flinching, tossing it just aside like nothing. When she observed the room filled of Harusame soldiers, she chuckled. Oh, she understood, they were only from the seventh squad, meaning only yatos. The blood thirst bewitched her entirely, adrenalin running through every parts of her body, she licked her lips. However, Sougo caught her wrist in time.

"— Snap..Out of … It China." He was obviously losing too much blood.

She did not injure him, the count of her awakening was now of three so she mastered her blood a bit better. And her brother was here, Yatos are usually less violent when there is their mate or a family member. It doesn't mean that her nature didn't scared her, no. It was even worse, frustrating, being more conscious made her feel the pleasure of killing fully, just the sight of corpses made her envy boiling.

"— Let me go, no matter what you or I do, Yatos belong to the battlefield. You won't last long in this state anyway.

— Imouto-chan, I finally got to admire your first blood awakening.

— I see what you did there, I guess I have to thank you, this time, she smirked."

The hold of Sougo wasn't enough, Kagura went away easily; jumping on a random yato soldier. Everything distorted, and there was a black out, the last picture the officer saw was his China attacking her brother, after slaying the soldier.

* * *

White. The walls were white, leading him to deduct that he was in the Shinsengumi infirmary, lying on the bed. Damn, his ribs were assassinating him, all the cuts and wounds were still fresh. Around him, many other victims resting but none included a small girl with orange hair. Danna and Hijikata were nearby, discussing, so he asked.

"— Hey, where is China? "

The demon vice command gave him a sorrowful face.

"— WHERE. FUCKING. IS. CHINA ?

— Her brother took her, we think. When the reinforcement and medics came, they were gone."

Sougo gritted his teeth, he promised that he will protect her yet she saved her. And was kidnapped by her siscon or whatever brother. He never tasted a defeat so bitter, it was such a nasty feeling invading him.

" _I'll come back save you, just wait for me."_


	3. Chapter 2 - You are me and I am you

**Author's note:** Akely at your command :D I'm so glad, you guys left me amazing reviews! I didn't expect that my story will please this much. Thank you so much! So here is the second chapter, it's a bit confusing although I did my best, don't be scared to ask me questions if you didn't understand.

i love okikagu: You're adorable, it's me that had to thank you for your encouraging reviews :3 Sougo indeed is in love, what could do a sadist without his beloved China girl ? Nothing, uh uh, they're just meant to be together 3 (with Gin and Kamui trying to kill Sougo, for touching his daughter/sister). Awww, thank for all the compliments, happy that you like the fic!

Mitsuki: I said it earlier but I don't do bad endings (I myself find them very frustrating lol) Okikagu is love, okikagu is life! Oh god, you're making me blush, you can't imagine my joy for being one of your favorite okikagu writers's °/° By the way, thank for reviewing.

MerylG88, lu89, GinkoxKaguura: Thank you guys, don't worry I'll continue till the end. (And after finishing it, write more Okikagu huhu)

agirlworthfighting4: Well, you'll see it now 8D

Mi-chan: You're like me o/ Read just above for the bad ending parts ^w^ I tried hard to keep the characters not OOC, it's good to hear that I respect them!

Oh and some Okikagu scene here, I thought about what you guys wanted hehe !

* * *

 **Meaning**

 _Chapter 2:_ You are me and I am you.

The life of a Yato is truly miserable, or so Kagura thought. _Always fighting_ , _clashing their weapons against anyone without truly having the control_. It felt just so empty now that she got her "first" blood, oh well, there was just a ridiculous amount of dead bodies behind her. Yet, the ecstasy roamed in her mind- no it was completely dominating it- so much that she couldn't feel pain. She just laughed. How did her recently unlocked power tasted? _Great. Just great_. The girl let herself sinks deeper and deeper, oh she wanted it since a long time or to be exact her inner beast desired it. The Yato tribe, the most dangerous race in the universe, solely composed of bloodthirsty, merciless warriors. _Great. Just great_. Kagura punched her brother at full force, a red aura engulfing her. Kamui didn't dodge; simply making his creepy grin even larger.

"— That's it, Imouto-chan, this is the natural you!"

He leaped, while, in the air, the brother shoots her with his red umbrella. The other Yato did not bother to evade too, taking the bullet in her shoulder. Abuto admired the battle from afar, on a tree, they were definitely linked by blood. Blessed by Umibouzu's genes, both of them equalling strong, well, Kamui still had the advantage, though. It was not surprising, being older, more experienced and trained, however, the little sister didn't care. The old man, despite the fact that he was utterly impressed; was a little fed up on the other hand. His baka Taichou should just conclude his plan instead of playing, really, what an irresponsible admiral! Damn. At least, they'll gain a powerful asset by the end of the mission; if they succeed, that's it.

* * *

Sougo became more and more unstable in the Shinsengumi HQ, why the hell was he resting when he didn't even know where the China girl was? With a bastard, siscon or whatever, poor excuse of a brother, how could he keep his head cool? BANG. It was now the fourth wall he broke, in the laps of two hours, making Hijikata mad. Of course, he could understand the sadist but at this pace, the damaged headquarter will collapse in a matter of time in addition of Gintoki destroying all the furniture. He sighed. Yamazaki went to investigate in fact, as soon as he returns, they'll go. Everyone was still injured, if they could report the battle for later they'll do it gladly. If only Harusame wasn't space pirates, meaning they possessed a ship. Searching for one girl thorough the entire space did not sound appealing, definitely. Shinpachi stared at the clock, his little sister might already be kidnapped, or worse, killed. No, she was twice stronger than anyone and didn't get the authorization to leave them!

"— COMMANDER! WE FOUND THEEEEEM! Yamazaki screamed, out of breath, in the walkie talkie

— Where ?

— South Kabuki district, in the forest. Me and the infiltration team will reach it soon and try to gain some time for you."

And so they departed, the Shinsengumi's cars breaking every traffic laws. Shinpachi gulped, he even saw explosions, mostly from a very, very angry first division captain. Gintoki was driving, not in a better state of mind, needless to say, you should never take away someone from a father and a sadist, never. The glass stand was sure that it must the end of the world, doom's day, apocalypse.

* * *

Lost in the track of time, Kagura noticed that the other of the mirror- where she is confined- looked exactly the same as the watery place. She remembered that when her other self took control, the water was like tainted by blood, just for a moment. When what she determined as her Yato side left, the water returned at his initial state, making her wondering. Another thing she could notice is that the mirror is just the path between the parallel world: normal and Yato side, one filled with aqua, the other of vital fluid. Strangely, the two dimensions seemed to be linked; the level of both fluids increased or decreased in a uniform, same way. The vermillion girl groaned, nearly drowning by the plasma around her, searching the reason of the sudden rise. At first, it only attained her thighs, now all of the superior parts of her body was immersed.

"— It's because I- no- we killed, a voice announced.

— You what? Kagura hissed.

— Let me explain." Her double pulled her out of the mirror. "This is our soul, it's divided into two sides: Sanity and Bloodthirst, you reign in the sanity and me in the other one, got it? The two are connected, if the quantity of blood is low, then you are in blood lust thus, your sanity will drop."

Kagura nodded, it does make some senses.

"— Since we are kind of a special species, if you don't combat the blood will decline naturally so is your sanity.

— What are you trying to say is that we are bind to slaughter in order to gain...control?

— Ironic right? Now the most important info: there is a quota you need to satisfy. But this quota change, each time you exceed it with a new record, it became the quota."

Kagura's eyebrows furrowed, having a vision of how Yato are cursed. She had to, after collecting enough stability, subdue the monster, the desire. With the help of her half. After all, their bond was stronger than anything- forming one person. "She" feels the same things as her: they shared everything, hence indubitably hating losing mind too.

"I'll try to calm myself, your job is to take me down when I have succumbed."

* * *

Maybe he should put an end now? Harusame had plenty things to do. Kamui smiled, pinning her sister down easily; he knew she was somewhere else, totally distracted. His slender, cold hand caressed her cheeks, cerulean against cerulean. His sister, his beloved sister...They'll never be distanced anymore. This bald father of their had torn their relationship in fragments, he just had to pick up the pieces and glue it, in his own manner. The redhead brings her chin higher, closer to him.

A katana aimed him, but only brushed his skin since he dodged it. His smile disappeared: the samurai, policemen and some other people were here. Just when it was starting to be interesting! The big brother frowned, well, maybe he shouldn't have toyed with his Imouto this much...Unwillingly he stood up to face his many enemies. Then again, his soldiers surrounded them, leaving the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi no chance- or so he thought. Liking to get under the skin, Kamui looked at the girl below, extending his hand.

"— Imouto-chan, it's time to choose. How about joining the Harusame's rank with your Nii-chan ?"

Kagura, who just earned her consciousness, widened her eyes, mouth gaping. Had Bakamui finally gone retarded? The girl was not the only surprised, though, everyone was silenced by the plot twist.

Instinctively, the Yato female was going to shout a loud "No". Words were echoing in her head, avoiding any answer. It was not such a bad idea- don't get confused, she hated her Baka bro'- but it was indeed a solution to her Yato's problems. Should she exchange the remaining good side in order to abstain herself of harming her friends ? If she flew with Bakamui, and inner demon unleashed, she couldn't trouble her relative: she would be in some far planet doing whatever a Harusame member do. Giving up values, boundaries and happiness to save her cherished ones...It was not a bad deal in her point of view.

"— OI CHINA, WHY DIDN'T YOU REFUSE RIGHT AWAY ?"

Sougo noted her troubled look, it made him mad.

"— CHINAAA, IF YOU ACCEPT I'LL TORTURE AND THEN KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?"

Fuck the danger. Fuck Kamui. Fuck them all, the policeman could only look at his rival, and run to her. He did not bear it, she belonged to him, with him, and only him. The lone guess he could envisage ...was to crash his lips on hers. He claimed her, and maybe wished for death too, Kamui was just beside the couple, ready to decapitate him. At the same time, the victim of this longed kiss died internally, red peony coloured. This day was full of surprise, really!


	4. Chapter 3 - The Ka- family

**Author's note:** Here is a special chapter o/ Sometimes, if I feel it's too dark or angst, I'll do an alternate version of the real chapter (that I haven't finished to write yet). It's lighter, fluff and with some humor. Hope you guys will like it, tell me if you want more or less of this!

Guest: Don't worry, I'm planning the plot and soon I'll finish to write the real chapter 3 :D

Lu89: Yes he kissed her (not with her consent, though I'm sure Kagura's happy of it XD). If you like siscon Kamui, this bonus chapter will please you I guess ? ^w^

Eizleina: You make me blush nuuuuuh / And yes, Kamui just have this weird thing that made us think that he is a lolicon, right? (Maybe it's his antenna... owo)

Mitsuki: Don't worry and prepare your heart, because there will be more and more Okikagu hhuhuhu 8D And I think this fanfiction will take at least ten chapters to finish. Maybe even more if I add new arcs xD

Mi-chan: Yes my bad-ending frieeeeeeeend 3 And for that Yato's sanity system, see her crazy side as a savage animal. You need to appease /calm the animal before capturing it, right ? It's the same with Kagura, she needs to kill in order to stp the bloodlust a little.

i love okikagu: Your reviews always make my day! I'm as sweet as Gintoki's strawberry parfait..Wait, I don't want to be drunken by this lazy but father of Kagura D: And yes, I prefer Kagura accepting her Yato side unlike the anime/manga, I find it quite sad that she deny herself you see? (And she's freaking badass with full Yato power!)

* * *

 **Meaning**

 _Chapter 3.5:_ The "Ka-" family

From all the people Kagura knew, only him was brave- or stupid- enough to kiss her just under Kamui's twitching eyes and antenna. Sougo drew her even closer to his muscular chest, fully smirking at the Yato brother. It was indeed quite a suicide move, his ribs were still broken, but well- he was holding his China and stole her first sweet lips: just what he needed to feel fully healed. The admiral had the darkest aura of the group, fully black. He couldn't punch the officer, or else it will hurt his sister, which is required for his plan. Yeah, she was perfectly fitted for the second seventh squad's admiral, like him, just like before. Then he would kill baldy, all the havoc started because of him. Banishing him without any reason... Kamui gritted his teeth.

Yeah. After all, the reason of their dispute was such a stupid reason. He remembered very well the disgusted look of his father, when he announced, at the age of fifteen that he wanted to marry Kagura. Earthing would call it incest however, Yatos were different. Sibling-marriage happened quite often in order to preserve pure blood, like their family's. His now deceased mother once said that her previous fiancé, before Umibouzu, was her own big brother too: uncle Kaname. And unlike skull egg, his Oka-san did oppose to his dream. She even encouraged it, in fact.

"Well, unlike other species we don't have consanguineous's problems, and it's one of our oldest tradition rights? Beside, Okaa-san will not have to worry if you marry Kagura-chan!"

His heart ached, his mother didn't deserve to die, being the coolest and greatest mami of the universe. Only, only if his damn father wasn't here...He recalled the argument between the idiot and his uncle, they were about to assassinate each other. At this time, Kamui was only ten at most, so he did not really understand. It was about _mating_ , a specific ceremony of their race. When a Yato find someone suited for him/her, they just had to leave a mark. A unique mark. And it all begin this way. Uncle Kaname claimed her mother, Kana, a long time ago: in the "Ka-" family, the heiress and heir had to be together as a rule. Kaname loved Kana, and she liked him back; until Umibouzu came in the picture, like some stain. His Oka-san only has light feeling for his uncle, but fell in real love with the alien hunter, so much that she married him. Of course, it had a disastrous consequence: for a Yato, Mate meant everything. If the were separated, the Yato will wither away...like his other. Once claimed, there was not turning back, both of Kaname and Kana died from illness. Kamui knew that his father was traumatised by the event, it was maybe why he upset him to no end with this sibling-marriage thing. Even the redhead boy hated his nature, sometimes, because it could be more, way more simple without Yato's attributes.

"— Hey Imouto-chan, can you recall of Uncle Kaname ?"

Such a change of topic, surprising Okita. He actually thought that the psycho would try to torture him for violating his sister or a thing like that.

"— Of course. Mami's mate." Kamui awed.

"— You knew?

— Papi told me in a letter. He even said that I shouldn't be mad at you, this weakling act was just ti protect my feeling from you leaving right, Bakamui? Like this bullet you shot at me, it's the one we used back at our home when we trained, with medicine in it.

— I can never fool you, right? The Harusame's part was true, though."

Now, it was Sougo, Shinsengumi, and Yorozuya's turn to be lost. What. The. Heck. Happened ? The battle revealed to a family reunion. Really? Not that they wanted to complain, broken bones and muscles were already a pain in the ass. Gintoki and Shinpachi sighed, all for _this_. Not that they were unhappy, Kagura was attached to her family, it was great that the sibling finally reconciled. Yet, it did not suppress the doubt entirely, the antenna guy was definitely a siscon, they just _sensed_ it, like Sougo. He was a special case- it was his jealous sadist's intuition.

"— Imouto-chan, tell me, how come you let him kiss you? I mean, he's not of your taste, right ?" Kamui sounded angry.

She blushed and humphed, walking to Gin-chan before Sadist took her wrist.

"— Wait China. I'm not your type, that's it? Okay. Okaaay. Now tell me what kind of guys is at your taste, I'll eliminate them all.

— She likes her Onii-chan better, duh.

— Munch munch, Kagura was just eating Sukonbu, face still red.

— WAIT YOU DON'T EVEN RETORT? No wait- it's normal to be attracted to her own species, must be it yes...Then, who is the HUMAN guy the most handsome to you?

— Zura."

He unsheathed his sword. Stupid Joui. He'll gladly visit them today- for a _friend talk_ \- of course.

"— How the hell does a stupid man with a weird penguin behind him is sexier than me, UH?

— Imouto-chan always liked classic Yato's clansmen. Fair skin, _long hair_ , big scarf, strong personality."

"Oooh, so it's like that, China. Just so you wait, you'll head over heel for me."

 **N/A: Now think about Future/Movie 2 Sougo's appearance. YEEEEEP. Sougo can do anything for her, isn't it right?**


	5. Chapter 4 - Never party with them

**Author's Note:** Chapter 4 here! Since you guys liked the turn of the last chapter as much as me (supposed to be a bonus/alternate version), I decided to keep it o7

Mitsuki: Kagura indeed prefer Sougo o7 Yeah, Kamui's love is a bit one-sided, but don't worry, I won't make him suffer. I love him too much for that XD He'll just troll Sougo from times to times, since Kagura don't mind him hugging or else.

Rhea: Yeaah, while watching the movie 2 I was like "Why Sougo suddenly decided to have his hair long ? So I crated a reason huhu o7

agirlworthfighting4: We are connected lol !

lu89: Zura did nothing wrong yes...But well, Prince of sadism is not fair, especially when it's about Kagura XD

Juliet: Thank you 3

mi-chan: There should be an episode about "The mysterious case of the siscon antenna" XD  
Thank for following this story so far, and I hope you'll continue :D It's a good thing that you like my plot.

iloveokikagu: I hope that Kagura's family will be repaired too. And yeah, I think we all have ,somehow, the idea that Yato marry eachother xD Thank for your constant reviewing, it's sweet *o*

* * *

 **Meaning**

 _Chapter 4:_ Don't party with the Shinsengumi and Yorozuya!

The case with Kamui was now resolved, not her own demons, though. Her other self-told her: she had two weeks left before the beast wake up again from his sleep. Her first blood was still fresh, explaining why her bloodlust was so rough. An entire squad of Yatos was not enough? It must be kidding her, even her damn brother would be satisfied for a moment! Sometimes she felt like she was the only one to be so cursed, Abuto, Umibouzu, Bakamui were all different from her. Sure, they were very prideful of their own blood, yet she never saw them going on a rampage. Was is just because they fought more than her? Or was it that her body was greedier? Kagura sighed, grasping a piece of Kamui's clothes. They were in the car, direction Shinsengumi HQ. Sougo on her left, big brother on her right, Gintoki driving and Shinpachi had the passenger's seat.

" — Nii-chan." She was glad to be able to call him this way again. "You have how many days before running out of your quota?

— A month, why?

— Two weeks. It's shorter than you...

— First blood effect. But don't worry, If I decided to let you unlock your power it's for some reasons. At first, you blood will boil easy but with some training, you would be able to master it. That's why I'm here, Imouto-chan."

Okita glared at Kamui for being so close to his "private property".

"— Why do you two act lovey-dovey uh? The atmosphere was dark back then!

— Well, the author needed it to plot twist and angst, answered simply Kagura."

Indeed, it was Gintama, it could never be serious a long time, but still- the sadist prince was a very jealous and possessive type. So naturally, he hugged Kagura tightly, cutting the previous conversation. Eh, just because his brother went on the "good side" doesn't mean that he'll let him grow some relationship with his China. No. Freaking. Way. Thinking about it, he never got the time to clear the confusion after their kiss. It was the perfect time to do it in front of her brother, the sadist chuckled evilly as he nuzzled into Kagura's neck...Before getting: one punch of the siscon, a bokuto on his face from Danna, a sheathed katana hit his head by Megane... He forgot that not only the Harusame's admiral but _all_ of her family were very, very, very protective. Does China only attracted this category of people? Then again, he wasn't better...But for now, he'll make her his later, without anyone to bother them.

* * *

Dead wrong. He was so dead wrong since the "accident" not any of Kagura's guardians left them alone. First, they needed a meeting with everyone in the Shinsengumi HQ in order to write a report, they had dinner then. Needless to say, it was the end of the world or at least of their fridge with two hungry Yatos. Worst, who are going to wash the pile of dishes uh? Right, them, the Shinsengumi officers! Sougo growled, he even heard that China 2 will live with the Yorozuya. It seemed out of the place, considering the past they shared, and he doesn't know the whole story. Oh right, they talked about _mate._ Wait, what mate? The sadist smelled something incredibly wrong with this term yeah, totally. It sounded like a _lover_ , and if he could recall it, they talked about their MOTHER and their UNCLE.

"— What's this mate thing about, anyway?

— I dunno. Papy only told me a bit, in any case, it will be important only when I'll be sixteen. Plus it's about lover and whatnot, I don't caaaare.

— Imouto-chan will be my mate, I'm the only one mami approved!

— DON'T APPROACH OUR KAGURA-CHAN YOU SISCON screamed the Yorozuya.

— Oh, you don't know? I don't get your siscon thing but in our planet, it's pretty normal to marry someone of your family, like a cousin or a brother. Kagura munched more Sukonbu. Not that I want to be Bakamui's aru-"

There was a silence. Then a fight with the team "Alliance in order to preserve Kagura's innocence" against "I love my Imouto so what ?". Shinsengumi HQ collapsed (again), making Hijikata sulking in a corner with his mayo while the Yato girl laughed at him and took some pictures for Gintoki. It was one hellish night, no one could sleep until a very late hour. When Yamazaki opened the door, he could only shout his lungs. The demon vice-commander was sleeping like a kid, clinging on a bottle of his favourite food. The gorilla commander had a sword in his ass, the ninja could recognise Shinpachi's weapon, the anpan-man sweat-dropped: "He must have stalked Otae-san..." The first division captain was cuddling- no, smothering- Kagura. On the other side, her big brother had a tight grip on her waist. Yamazaki was pretty sure that the snoring came from his... ANTENNA ? He slapped his face. It was such a mess! The silver samurai was still unconscious, mumbling about Ketsuno Ana...The only logical things were Otae and Shinpachi cleaning up. God bless them, thought Yamazaki.

It was noon when Okita felt sharp teeth. Kagura was biting him and trying to kick her brother in the same time, she needed some space dammit, she could not even breath with those idiots. Immediately the pain stung Sougo, stopping his murderous hug and beginning a battle with Kagura, who still had her brother on her waist.

* * *

Sougo learned many things about China these days, her Yato's problems, her weird brother, and the last but not least, the root of her liking long hair. It was when everyone cooled down, and the younger sibling was cheerfully braiding the admiral's hair. Maybe she loved the look that long hair gave, but he was almost certain that she just liked to toy with it. The sadist was now all grumpy, his sister always told him that manly man had short hair, so he cut them each month. And he was regretting it. So muuuch. No, since the Harusame's admiral became an important character in the story, he hated it. Because now the attention that the girl gave him was divided in two. However, he wasn't the prince of sadism for nothing, it would only be a child's play for him to monopolise her.

" _Goal of the week: Suppress Kamui and steal China's affection. Kill the Joui guy, too._ "

A new dark age was rising.

* * *

Kagura visited her soul again instead of dreaming, and actually, she was quite accepting her other self. It was a side of her, she shouldn't have neglected it and instead, build a balance. What is done, is done. Bit by bit, she would do it. Sure, she was late but it was better than nothing. The vermillion haired girl was soaked, the water engulfing all of her. But she did not die or suffer from drowning, not at all: it was like floating in a lukewarm liquid. The mirror was just in front of her, with the Yato self in deep reflexion: they were talking about Kamui's offer to join the Harusame.

"— To be honest, it would benefit both of us and it's perfect to train ourselves after the first blood.

— I agree-aru, and we can make easily make Kamui move into the Shogun's side but-

— It's hard to quit them, it's what you want to say ?"


	6. Chapter 5 - Hourglass, part one

**Author's note:** Chapter 5... I explained Kagura's hairdo in movie 2 here :')

AgentDolly: Thank :D And yes, I would be very happy and thankful that you become my beta reader !

Lu89: I'll take care of you with many okikagu fluff, don't worry XD I don't think I have any talent or whatsoever, but it's very nice to hear your compliments, so thank thank thank 3

mi-chan: Yeah, a Gintama without Kagura would be sad (and Sougo will be crying in a corner). Kamui is indeed a siscon, well, who couldn't with a little sister like Kagura o7 and it should me that thank you for reviewing my fic so far!

Guest: Yeah, here is the next chapter :p

Mitsuki: If you like family moment with the Yorozuya, there are scenes in this chapter! However for Sougo it will be a bit more depressing, but well, need some drama before a happy ending !

iloveokikagu: I tried to break the 4th wall like the real Gintama, glad it worked xD Happy to hear that the chapter was good, hope this one is okay too 3

* * *

 **Meaning**

 _Chapter 5:_ Hourglass, part one

It was becoming more and unbearable for Kagura, the bloodlust was trying to get the best of her. The noises were loud, the screams, the voices calling her to hurt. Slowly, her mind state deteriorated each hour, minutes then seconds. There was only some sanity left, not much, not enough in order to keep the monster inside her. Everything was blurred and tainted of deep red, the red she hated so much yet loved: the blood. Her hands were injured, it was easy to see teeth marks. "It was the only way to prevent my rampage..." While the sun raised in the blue sky, Kamui got usually early. He could smell a familiar metallic perfume from his dear sister's closet. Worried he opened the door and almost broke it, the sight did not please him. At all. Her small body curled herself, her arms were bleeding, the reason was very obvious to him, he did endure the same event at a time of his life. His brows were furrowed when he carried her out.

He was getting too soft, cursed mentally Kamui, he should have just taken her with him. That way, she wouldn't have to suffer from the Yato's unique form of bloodlust. First, you feel your blood racing through you, second, you hear and see hallucinations and third, you kill everybody in the sight. However, Kagura's heart was different. She had always been a good kid, without any wicked intentions unlike the rest of the tribe, she was too bright for a Yato. Now, she suffered for it, to the point of scarring her very own figure instead of bringing death. She truly was too much of an angel for their species. As much as she liked Earth and Earthling, she wasn't one and will never become one, too.

"Imouto-chan, we are people of the rain, even the sun don't accept us, that's how much we are dysfunctional."

Luckily, Abuto stationed the ship not far, Kamui could reach it easily in half an hour even with the weight of his sister. The redhead didn't mind to sacrifice some of his men if it could help Kagura who was biting harder. The man couldn't stand the tears, the fresh wound, he forcefully opened her mouth to put his arm. It was better like this, after all, he was the big brother. And for all his actions in the past, it was the least he could accomplish for her.

* * *

There were no siblings in Yorozuya. And vital dripped to the floor, in the Kagura's room. Of course, Gintoki and Shinpachi thought about a worst case scenario than the actual reality and averted the Shinsengumi, which joined them under Sougo's wrath. He remembered the weird look of China's face these last days, heck, she was as pale as the moon. He noted her many day-dreaming and had to snap her out each time. And her eyes. They were different, the cerulean melted in a deeper shade. He asked about her well about, but she would always answer "it's nothing" with a smile. His heart raced, Mitsuba died, Kondo was stolen by Hijikata, he won't let her leave him like them. He had already lost too many persons, and she was surely his most precious treasure though making him admit it was different: Okita Sougo was not a man of words but actions. He'll make the Harusame's admiral pay for his sins.

The spaceship was there, the wanted criminal was holding the petite girl tightly. They were going to charge, only to be stopped by Okita himself. There was something going on since Kamui was gritting his teeth from the pain inflicted by a tormented Kagura. And it was certainly not her seeking freedom because he kidnapped her. It was more of like she was struggling against another being, Okita's eyes widened. It's been about two weeks now, there was not doubt, the lust of incarnate had begun and he could see the agony from the girl's face. The worst was that he couldn't help her at all, making his heart aching. He could only be a spectator, he, the strong and respected captain from the Shinsengumi, could just watch. Ironic.

"— You guys can understand what's happening, am I right? My Imouto is going with me and small fry like you won't stop me. So go back home, Earthlings.

— Why should it be you? If I have to give our Kagura away, it would be with your stupid baldy. There is no reason that the psycho, war-freak brother and terrorist's chief has the right, hissed Gintoki.

— It's not like any of you really know what happened back then, besides..." Kamui showed the two arms of his sister, bleeding. "We don't have time to wait for our father, he could be far away for all we know. And don't forget that I am not some puppet, I control my instincts, unlike Imouto-chan. In any case, it's still better than outsiders like you."

The truth hit them. What made the words so harsh was simply because it was true. No matter how they would never understand what was being a Yato nor what it meant. How Kagura felt was something they could never live or experience. On the opposite, he was one too, he had this stage too and could take her under his wings. _It was for the best._ If their vermillion friend remained here, she would have to endure it, until she went mad with no one able to hold her back.

"— You are the one who induce her first blood or whatever, said Shinpachi.

— So what? Shall I have waited that the beast grew more hungry till it breaks loose with an adult Imouto? Listen to me, I'll teach Kagura for a while. Today she'll kill the men left in order to calm her." Kamui showed a finger. "One day. I give you one entire day tomorrow to say your farewell, I'll pick her up at midnight. She told that she's friend with a princess, so make my Harusame squad an official assassination group for the Shogun."

* * *

It was decided that the morning will be a collective farewell and the afternoon belonged to Sougo. Kagura agreed, after waking up of a bloodshed. Her big brother explained what happened, she did not blame him. In fact, if it wasn't him, she would say the same things. Still, she cried as she changed her clothes. Today was the last day with her favourite humans before a long time, sometimes, she felt like them for a moment. She came to forget her nature when she laughed with everyone.

First, they went to the host club of Yoshiwara, everyone was there. For the first time, they told her to eat at her appetite, not caring if their wallets will be empty or not. They partied, discussed all the adventures that led into epic fights, memories flooded. They were nostalgic, Kagura's first appearance felt like it was like yesterday. One year had passed already, an odd feeling filled them. At the end of noon, it was time to say goodbye, and they cried. Her Anego cried. Shinpachi cried. And above all, her Gin-chan cried with them. The lazy boss was not the one that shows many emotions with his dead-fish eyes, and he was an adult, a war veteran, the tears did not suit him, nor any of them. Kagura hugged them tightly, wishing that the time could just stop, just to be forever here. No, she shook her head.

"— I'll come back, I promise. So, _Father, brother_ , don't cry.

— Idiot, your face is raining, responded the Megane and silver samurai."

It was the first time they called him this way; but the again, this day was special.

"— Don't be too reckless, okay? Take care of yourself, Kagura-chan.

— We'll buy you tons of Sukonbu, so be fast and come back or else we eat 'em all, brat."

* * *

Sougo did succeed in his goal of the week; he had a date with China without her brother, and he shot Katsura with his bazooka. Yet, he was not happy. His victory was different than what he imagined, not, it was bitter and sour. They went to their usual bench, eating ice-creams while talking and punching each other. The moon already stole the place of the sun in the sky, they were in the Shinsengumi compound or to be exact his room. Not a long ago, she was lying there, sleeping, and Okita hoped that the time would rewind. In just a few hours, his China would be gone somewhere in the space that they were looking at. Stargazing together, his arm around her waist.

"— China, do you know how long it will take?

— Missing me already, aru-? No, I have no idea, I guess it will depend on me.

— I couldn't protect you, China. Now you have to go so far, he pointed the dark sky.

— Your wrong. You can slice anything, and defend me from everything...Except myself. It's my work to fight it, while you'll be tax-robbing, Sadist.

The vermillion haired girl sealed his lips with hers. This kiss they shared was more passionate, more desperate than the previous one. They were in another world that only existed in their eyes. Cerulean met ruby.

"— I love you, _Kagura_.

— There was no need to say it, stupid _Sougo_ I love you too."

Midnight was coming, and his arm went tighter. If he could, he'll just keep her with him, for an eternity. But it was for the best. Her best. Their best. He was surprised as the young girl removed one of her hair ornament and extended it to him.

"— It's my mother's memento.

— That mean it's very important so why you-

— yeah, yeah, shut up and hear me. Because it's important to me, I'll come back here to retake it, so we'll meet again for sure, yes ?"

He nodded, reaching his sleep mask to put it on his beloved. They exchanged more, more kisses as if it was their last opportunity to do it. Then, head on her lap, he asked a lullaby, like a child. The Yato chuckled a little, mocking him before singing with her clear voice, and Yato language (= watch?v=pAlNQwX7Kak ). Their roles inverted, he was now the sleeping one and her, the warrior. Before quitting the room, her lips landed on the boy's forehead.

"— Wait for me, Sadist."

The futon was cold and he was alone the next sunrise. He could only lock himself and let salty water rolls on his cheeks. At the same time, the missing queen of Kabuki was melancholily staring at the blue planet as it looks smaller and smaller before completely disappearing.


	7. Chapter 6 - Hourglass, part two

**Author's note:** Well, it's soon the end of the story...How will it end? Huhuhuhu I already have planned my next fanfiction, it will be less angst but more adventures (and will last wayyyy longer XD) Next chapter will be a bit more of Kagura's point of view, and what happened to her ^^

Mi-chan: Have a nice week too, dear o7 I tried hard to make it dramatic, it's not my strong point since I fear of making it sound too cheesy! Glad you like it :D The idea of exchanging objects is interesting I guess, it's really a promise like "I WILL return"

Agirlworthfighting4: Since Kagura has a china accent, it seems logic but...Ballad of the Goddess sung by Zelda is just so calming and beautiful. I had to put it :D

Lu89: OKIKAGU POWAAAAA- I feel bad to torture Kagura and Okita too but well...I think a story need drama (while a one-shot could be all fluff and cute). See you in the reviews part :p

Guest: Okikagu is always cute, right ? :p

i love okikagu: *wipe the tears* Don't worry this chapter is happier hoho o7 And fate will indeed make them meet again 3

* * *

 **Meaning**

 _Chapter 6:_ Hourglass part two

Okita Sougo was depressed, utterly empty, helplessly alone. Without China cursing him, sparring with him in the park, it felt empty. Like he lacked someone, a missing piece of a puzzle, he just wanted her back. He loved her. He treasured her more than anything else. "What have you done to me, China ?" At first, they were just rival, playing but it improved in another relationship. The rokkaku inn incident, for example, proved him how the yorozuya girl understood him, he was truly grateful. Since the death of his dear aneue, the world became monotone, grey, tasteless. Kagura was the colour herself with orange hair, ocean bleu eyes and always wearing a red cheongsam. She never backed down, even though he is four years older-she didn't care. She perfectly knew how he mercilessly kills, having dirtied his hand since he was a policeman, yet she just treated him like she would with anyone. If he angered her, she would jump at him, if he was in an embarrassing situation, she would laugh at him. Maybe what he liked the most, and what attracted him was her absolute acceptance.

In no time, he fell for her, not showing it: picking fight with her was fun. With all those events, he let his feelings, happy that she felt the same butterflies in the stomach. Now she was not here anymore, but he trusted her, she would return one day, grinning. Also, her brother being as protective as him was somehow great, at least he was sure that nobody's gonna steal her from him. And if it happened...The concerned could have _mysteriously_ died. He was not a police officer for nothing.

"China, I want to see your damn face...Your smile..."

* * *

Sometimes, Yamazaki and Hijikata could see the first division captain munching a black seaweed with a funny face. It was indeed too sour for a human tongue, yet the man laughed in a way they never saw before; far different than his usual evil chuckle. The smile was warm and genuine, even his black aura disappeared. At the same time, Kamui once noticed a weird habit of his sister. When she was doing boring paperworks, instead of a strong coffee, she'd rather pick a red bottle. Tabasco. Which was more than odd, since her childhood the girl hated spicy foods. No, even now, while she licked some tabasco she would become a tomato and three seconds after, gulping water to appease her mouth. Both of them thought about exchanging their favourite food, unconsciously, they missed eachother.

Wednesday was definitely the best day of the week, it as a special day for everyone. The first Shinsengumi's squad could rest a bit. Their superior would be gentler and his morning training would significantly be less hard, at lunch break he would even come and chat with them! The Harusame's second admiral was incredibly dazzling the third day of the week. She had always been a beautiful woman but she shined just like a diamond, greeting all of her subordinates at the sun rise. Her record of destroyed buildings and succeeded missions exploded. This could be explained easily, Wednesday was when they could receive their letter of the week. The sadist came up with the idea, recalling the numerous missives he sent to her now deceased sister. Although he didn't know that the young woman could write well, the same person shouting "Health me" or "Herpes me" in a weird chinese accent.

Five years had passed, five long years in which there wasn't a single visit from the redhead amanto. Sougo knew how she was busy with meditation, the Bakufu's requests, or to resume, her job as one of the revamped Harusame's admiral. Soyo was quite surprised to learn that the seventh squad decided to be under the government, they were space pirates. The princess was also saddened about her best friend leaving the Earth too and shrugged, what could she do, informed about her Yato's conditions? That's why she did her best to make their Harusame legal and official. From the reports, Kagura was doing well, it was what mattered.

* * *

It was a Friday night, after an horrible day of work consisting in pursuing the stupid Joui faction's leader, that the commander and the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi suddenly bothered him. They wanted him to come in a party with many police's forces. The Mimawarigumi was there, one reason added to not participate. Seriously, the only person he wished to be there is China, not this donuts obsessed girl. He hoped that like danna, she would get diabetes. His legs were sour, like his mood, however this retarded Hijibaka and gorilla dragged him to the party nonetheless. Annoyed, his hand reached a glass of sake and drank it alone. Not like he was required to socialise, right? Okita frowned as a hand stole him the Sukonbu he was going to eat. Who was the being dumb enough to pick a fight with him, the legendary Shinsengumi's captain. Sword unsheathed, his ruby eyes looked up, recognising a familiar figure. Vermillion strands floated, carried by a light breeze, cerulean eyes and a childish smile. China. His mind stopped.

"— It's been such a long time and yet you just stand like a fish, aru- ?"

She sure had grown up. Her baby features sharpened into a more mature ones, and he body. God. He joked many times about her inexistent boobs, but he could certainly not the same things. She had damn curves, Sougo slapped himself mentally. It was not time to devour her from his eyes, though she was going the same. He changed too, and to her pleasure, his long hair was tied in a pony tail, giving him a wandering samurai look.

"— Oï oï China, this how you act, meeting someone you love madly ?

— Madly love my ass, yes."

Their conversations wasn't cheesy nor romantic. But it was normal, their eyes and smiles showed "I missed you". The Yato woman hugged tightly Sougo, he smelled good; the same scent she yearned for years. The captain returned the embrace, caressing gently her silky hair, until she ran at Danna as soon as she spotted them. "If family mean so much to you then I should just marry you," thought Sougo, sighing. Marriage...It was not a bad idea, settling down with his China, living together and having a child or two. He should be patient, then propose to her, after she had just come back home, as promised.

"Hn, her cheongsam's slit is way too high,", the flaxen-haired glared at some men who have dared to ogle at her slender legs. "It's mine, bastards."

Kagura was actually shy, she decided that only Sougo could be her mate. She made up her mind these past years, and even if her brother was very reluctant, he agreed as long as she is happy with him. But now...She felt a bit stressed. What if he refused? Yatos were dangerous and pretty much a difficult case. She was not feminine. She did not know how to do home chores. She eats for twice her weight. Sougo was the first one she ever loved, so even if it was indeed out of character, Kagura was insecure. Becoming an adult allowed her to see her own flaws, which didn't help at all.

"When should I tell him uh-uh..."


	8. Chapter 7 - Until the end, part one

**Author's Note:** The next chapter is going to be the last, I can't believe it's already the end :'D

Guests: Thanks for your reviews ;D It's a shame that I can't really reply to you more exactly since you guys have the same name...

Naomipy: Here it is :)

agirlworthfighting4: Yes! And you have to look about what happened in this chapter hehe !

Mi-chan: Thank, yes the next okikagu is going to be very long because of the plot (It will be romance/Adventure :p)

Mitsuki: Yes, it's going to be an okikagu one too. There will be Kamui and Yato blood but in a very, very different way so it won't feel like reading the same things over and over :D

Lu89: It will be okikagu too yes (because this shipping is sooooo cute. And badass. And cute. And badass-) See you soon :D

i love okikagu: I'm very happy that you are always the first one to review a new chapter, it's very motivating to have someone following you! So you are the one incredible, really 3

* * *

 **Meaning**

 _Chapter 7_ : Until the end, part one

The two lovers sat together on their favorite bench back then, having successfully escaped the party. Kagura suddenly wanted to discuss with Sougo about an important matter first, although the fear was still overwhelming her and the young man could notice it. Her eyes were avoiding him while her cheeks flushed madly. "Cute" he thought, albeit more curious about why she requested a peaceful place without any person. It caught him off guard as it was more logical for her to catch time with her surrogate father and brother. Well, not that he minded spending time privately, he missed her so much during those five years after all. The Shinsengumi officer put his right arm around her shoulder, sighing from delight. She was now, here again, her vanilla scent spreading to him.

"— So, you need to tell me something right? What is it?"

How should she answer? Mating is a specificity of the Yato tribe, it was like a human proposal, in a more exaggerated way. If he ever accepted, they would never part again, or else she would die like her mami. There was lot of disadvantages, the young woman was playing with her hair, totally ill-at-ease. It was especially awkward since they couldn't meet for five entire years, she just returned…Wouldn't it be weird if she immediately asked him about this subject?

"— It's kind of hard for me to ask you about this but..err…Sadist, do you want to be my mate?  
— Give an explanation about this mate thing first?  
— A Yato can choose, after reaching her eighteenth, a mate. It's like a lover, and the only one we get for a lifetime. Yatos are more calm with a mate, but without him, they would weaken quickly and die from an illness. That's why the choice is important, there is no turning back."

His brain was trying to process what his China said. Basically, it was like a lifetime marriage, no? And that meant that she only desired him, not anyone else, that she wanted to be at his side…Forever. She trusted him with her own life. For someone like Sougo who lost his loved ones to be promised an eternal link…It was astounding. He couldn't hold his feelings with a poker face this time. Butterflies were flying all over in his stomach- he was happy. Truly happy. It couldn't be just described by words, there was like a warm feeling, the joy, flowing though his body. His eyes were wide open, mouth gaped, holding her close to him dearly. The girl took it as his answer and cried, gripping lightly on the red kimono. Finally…Finally, they were reunited. He fulfilled what she always yearned. After five years of longing, they kissed. Sougo felt like heat invading him, wine red met a light emanating from Kagura's tongue. A sign had been drawn, a violet flower, unknown to him, a violet amaryllis (A/N: Amaryllis flower means fiery, reference to their traits. Violet is because Kagura's aura is red and Okita's blue ).

"— It's a mark, basically…I've claimed you, Kagura was blushing madly.  
— Good good, You're mine and I am yours, right China ?"

Smirking, the man searched something in his pocket, taking out a black box. Inside was lying a ring, a beautiful one. He bought it one year ago, and since then, he always kept it with him: he never knew when she could come back. Better be prepared, right? Usually, we could use gold but he picked a silver one (A/N: Gin = Silver yay), feeling that the vermillion haired girl would rather love this color better. And he was right. Kagura couldn't really what was happening, and the stone was blue. Lapis lazuli, the same shade as her eyes, shining under the moon's faint light.

"— Proposing in a human way…Now you're officially my property."

* * *

Oh, how it was the end of the world. Gintoki spat his strawberry milk, Shinpachi broke his glasses and Kamui's antenna was twitching so fast that normal eyes couldn't follow it. In front of them sat the sadistic couple; an embarrassed Kagura and a very smug Okita. They just announced their engagement to the girl's family, since Okita didn't really have one. Although he would have to tell it to his Shinsengumi's superiors, they were invited to the future wedding. Of course, he needed the surrogate father's permission, his fiancée pouted when he asked about her Yato father.

"— Y-You two are going to marry each-other?  
— Yes Danna, for the fiftieth time.  
— Imouto-chan talked about it before but...If you hurt her I'm gonna kill you at least a thousand times, bastaaaaard."

The flaxen-haired man sighed, it was going to be a long night. He could understand them, their precious daughter just returned and she was going to be somewhere else, with him. He had to find a house, the Shinsengumi compound wouldn't do it, lacking too much privacy. Not to forget that there are only males, Okita wouldn't allow it at all. While the orange braided idiot was just too much of a siscon, he wondered about how the little sister made him agree to this marriage. What happened in these five years …?

* * *

Kagura was still sad about what happened recently, it was a normal day as the Harusame's vice-admiral, she was fighting with her brother. He was going to be hit by an amanto, it was how it started. She suddenly returned to her soul, which was a total chaos. The mirror, no, the place was breaking. She ran to her other self, which was smiling, her body was glowing and extending her arms to her.

"— You did it, Kagura, you mastered the Yato blood. Now, the two world will be fused in just one "Kagura"..I'm finally...joining you.  
— What do you mean? We are already a person, yes? Why are you leaving me alone?  
— No...I am just a fragment of you, the Yato part that you rejected until now, I am just going to complete your soul."

For the Yato, her other self became a sort of an adviser because she was not totally "her" yet "her". She knew everything yet have a different point of view, and had been a great help to control her bloodlust. The glowing body was fusing her, while she felt alone. This place that they shared together was going to disappear, it felt she lost something. No, it was going, she just gained her Yato side yet her heart was upset. The feeling of loneliness, emptiness...Sure, her brother had always been here for her since their departure from the Earth, and there were many persons waiting for her back to the blue planet, but it was not the same...Kagura laughed. "It's stupid...It's me so why doest it feel so vacant ?"

"— Come one, don't cry for me, we are...the Yato consciousness that I represent is just going to sleep to let "you" as the only master. You wouldn't want to be schizophrenic, no ?"

When it ended, there was just her, falling in the water, the mirror was now just some shards, nothing more. Back to reality, she killed the monster who was going to hurt her brother easily, like it was only a weakling. The power running through her was not trying to take control...The Yato blood was working with her, not against her anymore. It supported her, the young woman smiled. "You're still here to help me, yes ?"

A month had already passed. Tomorrow was their special day, the wedding, the couple was indeed very excited about it. The preparation had been organized entirely by the women of Kabuki-Cho: Tsukkuyo, Otae, Catherine, Otose and many others.


	9. Chapter 8 - Until the end, part two

**Author's note:** Finally the end...Fluff, humour, happy ending yay :D

agirlworthfightning4: Hihi, I kept Umibozu's reaction for this last chapter :D

Mitsuki: Thanks, and yep, I wish Sorachi-sensi make them marry already (cuz we all know how they feel towards each other XD)

Lu89: I'm pretty hyped about my next fanfiction too, the start of the plot is already in my head lol

iloveokikagu: Thank, and hope this chapter will please you :D This fanfiction is all about romance and Kagura's inner demons, so since it's the ned of course she would accept herself :D

All: Thanks you guys for following my story _until the end_. It gave me enough confidence to post more english fanfictions, which I never dared to post before. Really, it's all because of reviews, favorites and followers, you can't imagine how much I'm happy XD *hug everyone*

* * *

 **Meaning**

 _Chapter 8_ : Until the end, part two

She was beautiful, thought Sougo who was staring at the girl in front of him. The laced white dress suited her perfectly, modelling her now curvy body and almost mixing with her fair skin. On the opposite, the vermillion locks dancing at each of her movement like blazing flames drew attention, so are her cerulean eyes. They popped out with a shy gold makeup, and her luscious lips were slightly taint of pink- she did not need much, being naturally a beauty. The groom, with his white smocking, was no less dazzling. His hair tied in his usual ponytail, wine red eyes locked on her beloved, not caring about anything else when they vowed to love each other until death part them. It was obvious that the couple loved their significant other: their smiles wee genuine and truly showed happiness and joy.

"— I love you, Sougo.  
— I love you too, Kagura."

The man then proceeded to pass the silver ring on the Yato's finger, and she returned the action before sealing their kiss- a pretty innocent and chaste one- because the passionate ones should wait for their honeymoon, in a luxurious resort, thanks to Soyo-hime. The public applauded, although some were doing it reluctantly: the bride's infamous siscon brother, the surrogate father who was trying to not cry and a glasses submerged by the joy so much that he couldn't do anything. While everyone was eating the cake, made mostly of strawberries but weirdly enough, there were a Sukonbu and Tabasco parts. In general, it had been a great wedding, even the usual sadist prince acted nice, meaning that his mood was really, really good.

It as indeed Kagura's best day ever, not the night following it. Sure, she would be lying if she said that her husband was a bad lover, no- it was more of the opposite, but she wished to sleep at night. Her neighbour too however when they were brave enough to ask some silence, a death glare pierced them: don't ruin the first division's captain's pleasure, or you'll die. Slowly and in a very ruthless, painful way, we assure you.

* * *

They thought about the past and realised that they've always been together, almost an item. Sure, they were sparring and cursing, it was still a form of affection, no? For Sougo, his China had always been different. While fangirls would yearn for him, trying to catch his eyes, China never cared. She openly swears that she'll kill him, not even looking at his bishounen face, his rank or whatever. Kagura just saw what he was, he understood it in the Rokkaku inn accident, the girl proved to be able to predict his actions and guess his plans. It might be due to their constant rivalry or something else, he believed that she was made for him. Strong, reckless yet cute, China was certainly his "mate" or whatever they call it.

What to say about the sadist? Always bothering, angering, fighting with her. It was pretty unexpected for them to be married now- at least, it was what Gin-chan told her. Despite their numerous bicker, she felt that they were pretty much alike. Both of them lost important family's members, they have been in the shadows of someone- Kamui for her, Hijikata for him, childish, hot-blooded...She was intrigued at their first meeting, under the cherry blossoms, he was a boy just four years older with the capacity of standing up against her insane power. Earthlings were not a big deal, even other amantos would be easily crushed by her Yato blood. He was not like that. He was always here, at her side, smirking mischievously. She loved him damn much, even his sadistic pranks, the female accepted every side, colours of him.

* * *

Umibouzu did not expect a pink letter delivered to him, suddenly announcing that his dear and only daughter was going to be married. She never talked about it! And what was this useless perm samurai doing, he was supposed to protect her when he is not here? Crushing the paper, the father travelled to the Earth. Only to be welcomed, when he opened the door of a modern apartment, a vermillion haired woman in an apron, a male still sleepy and his bastardic son. Obviously, the flaxen-haired man was the son of a bitch who stole his little girl away, heck- his head rested on her fragile shoulder while he hugged her from behind, possessively. The notorious alien hunter discovered even more despicable things when they took a seat in the living room.

"— Papi, it's been already two weeks that I married Sadist and we've been living together. Ka-nii is freeloading here, uh-uh.  
— Man, you're late baldy, missing our marriage. Luckily Danna was here, at least."

Fishy, odd, it was not normal at all: Kagura and her brother wore the same creepy smile, eyes closed and the puny human looked about to laugh is ass off.

"— WHO DO YOU THINK YOU CALLED "BALDY"- AND WHY DO I LEARN THIS JUST NOW?  
— That's for banishing Ka-nii, leaving me alone when mami died, uh-uh. Now, I'll take my leave, I still need to sleep."

Kagura coldly said before going to her bedroom, her husband following her. Kamui's grin went even wider.

"— You can only blame yourself if you haven't been this stupid, Imouto-chan would be my wife...My and her revenge are accomplished, consider us equal, _otou-san_."

The poor baldy was about to yell, noticing the "otou-san" stopped him. He sadly chuckled. You kids sure have a weird method to reconcile.

"— Last question, why do you, this lazy samurai and glasses let her to this guy? I mean none of you hoped her to go away, especially you.  
— What a stupid question, Otou-san...Of course, because it's what made her happy then it's okay for us."

* * *

Jealousy was not new to Okita, in fact, he probably was the most jealous man of this world, being very sensitive to who are close to his China. Hijikata regretted to have listened to Sougo when he, with an angelic face, asked to do the restraining orders. This brat would never be a proper officer, damn, it was a naïve move of his. It didn't take many times to see that the sadist was only using it for his own benefits, giving a restraining orders to every man who chatted with his China woman. Even when they married, he was still, nor even more possessive than before!

Kagura felt this annoying emotion too, why does her husband attract girls like honey with bees? Sure, he was handsome, a prodigy in swordsmanship and all, but couldn't they see his ring? Or did they not mind the fact that he was her property?Oh but she was not the type of woman to let this pass, no, she has her own very manners to make them buzz off. Like.. threatening them, acting sickly sweet with her mate in front of them, giving them a fierce, evil look.

A new rival came, and not small-fry. Usually, a death glare of abusing _a little_ of his officer's rights was more than enough to eliminate any rival. However, this guy was too much loved by his China, and well, he had some responsibility too. Still, her arms embracing another male than him, her warm smile for someone else...He hated it. Okita like to be the center of her care, be it anger, love, everything, he monopolised her until HE was born. His first child, a boy, named Kazuo.

"— You stupid husband of mine, stop emanating dark aura, sheesh, jealous of your own kid, seriously ?"

* * *

Katsuo Okita was the double of this stupid siscon brother, noted Okita. Redhead like his mother, his long hair braided, and _this thing_ twitching. This antenna yes, he had the same antenna like Kamui, really? If it was not for his ruby eyes, he would have thought that the father was someone else. Oh, he forgot, Katsuo was a bit obsessed with his little sister too: Kaguya who inherited his flaxen hair colour, but the big and round cerulean orbs from her mother. Although Sougo tried to hide it and complained about the kids taking her wife's attention and Katsuo being the younger self of the now uncle Kamui, he cherished his family more than anything, like Kagura.

"I lost mami, Papi was absent for a long moment and had some problems with Bakamui...Now I have my very own one...Mami, look, now I am a mother too, proud of my Katsuo and Kaguya. I live in a warm home, my idiot husband always here for me. Oh and Ka-nii visit us often too, Papi a bit less because of his job but still! Look, Mami, our family, your family, is not broken anymore and I love them, all of them. You should see them, Katsu can play some pranks like his father, and is overprotective of Kaguya, but you know, the youngest is the strongest. Kaguya had a natural talent for Yato blood, it's hilarious when she defended her big brother from the bullies! Gin-chan (my Earth father who came almost every day at home)said that she's like me. And Sougo...He acts like a strict father and all but he is all meek inside, you now? I spotted him doing his patrol around the school, investigating to make sure that the kids got no problems. Oh, and on Chrismas day, he was blushing when they asked him to play with them...Since you can't meet them, please watch us from the sky, hey, have you become a star, like you always told me? If yes, the I am sure you are the brightest one among the sky."


End file.
